Candy Makes the Kisses Better
by KeatonGrin
Summary: Gokudera and Lambo are on an assingment and certain things lead to a kiss. The candy only makes it sweeter, making the two want more. TYL!GokuderaxTYL!Lambo 59L Crack that's worth a hit?


**Candy Makes the Kisses Better**

**WARNING:** This story contains slight **shounen ai/BOY LOVE**!~ If you do not approve of such relations, please turn back now! This story is not for you! This story contains an **adult/minor** pairing-ish... ness. Ehehe! Curse you Lambo for being younger! D: And _finally_, this story contains the pairing of **GokuderaxLambo(59L?)**! If you do not approve of this pairing, please move on... the story isn't for you.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own the characters or the series... you know that.

Beta'ed by **AmbiguousThoughts.**

_**x x x**_

"_Hurry up_!" was hissed urgently as the bright sunlight of an Italian summer glinted off the shiny silver locks, making the teen squint a little even through his expensive shades.

He wanted to roll his eyes at the other. The streets were crowded with people out, enjoying the day, and given whom they were tailing and the purpose, it's wasn't like there was a rush to be anywhere too quickly. Duh. Wasn't it _he_ who was to be teaching him…? He sighed. The other really wasn't a very good teacher. Of course he knew that if given any choice, they would never be here together in the first place. But Vongola Decimo had ordered it and the other would die before disobeying his boss…or doing anything to upset him in _any_ way. He was a weird one.

"Gokudera-san…they're not going anywhere without us following them…calm down," he offered calmly, keeping his tone respectful only to keep the older man happy.

"Are you stupid? We have to keep our eye on them! There are many people and we could easily lose them if we don't! I won't fail Juudaime because I'm stuck with _you_!" the other growled lowly, looking annoyed with a tiny vein throbbing on his forehead. "You suck at tailing! Stupid cow!"

He sighed passively, knowing it would annoy the other further… thus giving him a small taste of satisfaction. "My, oh my…you could be right about my tailing… But wasn't it _your_ job to be my mentor on this assignment and teach me?"

He smiled lightly when the other growled and turned away to continue as before, looking for their targets for a second before hissing at him to hurry once again. Shaking his head lightly, he pulled a piece of hard candy, artificially flavored grape—his favorite, and popped it into his mouth as he followed behind the silver haired man. Gokudera complained about his candy, but he thought his habits were better than the chain smoker's. If the job didn't kill him…cancer would. Ha! Wouldn't that be a shameful way to go?

"There…they're meeting!" Gokudera's excited whisper brought him out of his thoughts as they came to a stop.

He watched as the older man looked around before motioning them to inconspicuously approach a table a good distance away. They sat and ordered drinks to mold in with the crowd as they watched the people they were following and gathered any information they could on the ones they were meeting with.

"This relates to Hibari's report…I can't wait to tell Juudaime! Those annoying bastards think they're something great! I can't wait to take them down a peg," Gokudera commented, seemingly to himself, as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

He sipped on his lemonade, enjoying the taste when it mixed with his grape candy. Hopefully this would be it for the day. It was hot and Gokudera really wasn't teaching him much, he just kept yelling at him to do this or that.

"Ga…ma…n," he whispered to himself with a small smile. Gokudera really was one of those people you had to just _tolerate_, all right.

"Hey! Will you listen! I'm trying to teach you something here, stupid cow!" the other demanded as he slapped his hand on the table to get his attention.

"I have a name you know…," he replied slowly as his one open green eye fell onto the handsome face of the other. "And when does yelling qualify as teaching? I haven't learned one useful thing from you yet, Gokudera-san."

He held back a giggle when that tiny vein started throbbing on the other's forehead again. He had enjoyed it since he was a small child. It was why it was fun to annoy the other.

"Well, it's not like I _begged_ Juudaime to pair us together!" was Gokudera's reply as he turned away before muttering, "Why couldn't he pawn you off on that baseball idiot or something?"

He would never admit it, but those words hurt him a little. Sure, he and Gokudera weren't the best of friends… but he liked the older man. They had never seemed to get along when they were younger but as they grew older and trained together to support their Sky as his guardians he had started to admire the few good qualities his Storm brother had. Growing up with the Vongola Decimo had made him grow fond of and rely on his new family, so he wanted to get along with all of them.

"Because you're my brother…and Yamamoto-san is busy with another assignment, I suppose," he answered for something to do, though knowing it wasn't required.

"We're _not_ brothers!" The other huffed in annoyance as he rested his cheek on his palm, not sure why the kid kept saying that!

"Why don't you call me 'Lambo'?" The teen questioned to change the subject, growing bored.

"And why should I? You're just a snot-nosed brat who—," Gokudera started to reply with a smirk until the other jumped to his feet, moving to his side. "What?"

He had jumped to his feet when he saw their targets get to their feet, shaking hands with the ones they had met before they turned to leave. "Ah! They're coming this way!"

Gokudera stood up as he turned to look at where the other was, frowning when his saw their targets moving their way as well. "Damnit! We can't be seen!"

They looked around for some sort of cover before something he had remembered seeing a movie popped into his head. Looking at Gokudera he wondered if it would work…and if he would survive the others reaction before deciding it was worth it and went into motion.

"Darling!" Lambo cried happily as he pulled his shades off before throwing his arms around the older man's neck, standing on tiptoe as he brought his lips to the others. He felt him tense and when he opened his mouth, probably to protest, he silenced the other by sliding his tongue into his mouth.

From the corner of his eye he watched as their targets walked passed them then held his shades so he could use them as a mirror to watch them walk down the street. When they were a good distance away he released the other, slipping his shades back on as he turned to continue watching with his own eyes.

"Should we tail them?" he asked, not sure if their task was complete yet. When he didn't get an answer, he arched an eyebrow and turned to look at the other who was staring at him in a state of shock.

"Gokudera-san?"

Oh no! Did he break him?

**xXx**

He licked his lips slowly, frowning when he still tasted _him_. Ugh! He couldn't get rid of it! Popping another cigarette into his mouth, he lit it…trying to smoke the taste the away. _Stupid cow!_ How _dare_ he kiss him! Had he lost his mind? Stormy pale green eyes turned to glare at the bathroom door where, no doubt, the mentioned stupid cow was still crying over the injuries to his head. _Hmph. Serves him right!_

Insane little bastard…kissing him…and tasting deliciously like—ugh! He was going to have to confiscate his candy hoard. Running a hand through his hair irately, he moved to the bathroom door to make the other come out. He didn't know why…when the other wasn't in sight; the world was a better place.

"Hey! You've been in there long enough!" he pounded on the door, careful not to break it. He knew his boss would not be happy if there was _another_ huge hotel bill because he had broken things in a fit of rage.

There was silence before the soft sound of dialing and…

"Waaah! Vongola! The octopus head is picking on me again!" Lambo cried out, wailing so it echoed around the bathroom.

Gokudera froze before blushing lightly as he growled and kicked the door down. The brat had called Juudaime? "What are you doing, stupid cow?"

"Ah! And now he's breaking things!" Lambo whined into the cell phone he held in his hands as he backed away from the Storm guardian.

"Aww…Gokudera! Not again!" Tsuna's voice sounded from the phone on speaker. While he sounded a little annoyed, they could hear the slight amusement as well.

"I'm sorry Juudaime!" Gokudera apologized immediately, bowing to his boss's voice.

"You two need to get along! Make sure to finish your assignment!" Tsuna added before hanging up.

"Eh…? V-Vongola?" Lambo blinked. He had…hung up on him? But—he gasped and looked at Gokudera to see the other glaring evilly at him. "Y-You heard him! We have to—aaah!"

Lambo cried out as Gokudera lunged at him, running away. He didn't want to get hit again!

**xXx**

"You're so mean…," Lambo sniffled as he rubbed at his head, fingers sliding through his silky locks as he sat on his bed as far away from Gokudera as possible.

"Meh…whine to someone who cares," Gokudera replied as he lit a cigarette, looking over some papers that related to the people they had been tailing earlier.

"Do you have to do that in here?" Lambo complained as he waved smoke away as it floated over to where he sat. "There is a balcony, you know."

"If you don't like it then get lost…," Gokudera replied before smirking. "I rather like the sound of that."

Lambo frowned before pulling out another piece of candy. This made Gokudera frown as he watched the other pop it into his mouth. He watched as the teen rolled it around on his tongue as he stared blankly up at the ceiling. It reminded him of the other's tongue in his mouth…

"Why do you have to eat candy all the time? Aren't you getting too old—," Gokudera growled, trying to ignore the thoughts of the kiss.

"I'm almost sixteen… And Spanner-san still eats candy and he's way older than I am." Lambo replied smartly as he opened both eyes to look at the other. He wouldn't give up his candy! No way! They were his favorite!

"Well, he's an idiot just like you," Gokudera snapped back. Ha. As if that justified anything. Spanner was actually worse than Lambo in his opinion.

"Not everyone can be old grumpy men like you…," Lambo muttered loud enough for Gokudera to barely hear him.

"Well, at least I am not an annoying brat that goes around kissing people!" Gokudera roared back before tensing and looking away as he muttered curses at himself.

Lambo blinked. Kissing… what? What was he—oh. Was he talking about _that_? He grinned. He had managed to unintentionally ruffle the older man's feathers? Over something like that?

"My, oh my… Gokudera-san…you're weird. I only did it for cover. Besides. It's not like you've never kissed another man before… I've seen you with—," Lambo laughed as he watched the other man fluster.

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Gokudera yelled at the other, throwing a pillow at him. Stupid Yamamoto! Stupid Christmas traditions!

Lambo was a little alarmed at the outburst as he caught the pillow. He was just teasing… "Either way…it's not like it meant anything. It was horrible anyway. You ruined my first kiss."

Gokudera stared at the dark haired teen. He _dared_ to kiss _him_ and then complain that it was horrible? How was that his fault? Annoying little… "First kiss? Ha. That old and it was your first? What a loser. I thought someone with your looks was supposed to be a lady killer."

Lambo thought about that before laughing lightly.

"What are you laughing at?" Gokudera snapped defensively as he glared at the other.

"Just something I remembered from when I was younger…," Lambo smiled with his reply. "I recall overhearing Tsuna-san saying something about my good looks when I got older…and how I would be a 'lady killer'. I remember thinking…_I don't__ want to kill ladies!_"

"You…really are stupid." Gokudera muttered in disbelief.

Lambo frowned. It was times like this where the other seemed to go out of his way just to be mean to him. "Yeah…well… I don't know why you're so shocked at my kissing experience. You're older than me and you still suck. Ha."

Gokudera felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. What the hell did that brat know about him? "You attacked me! I didn't do anything! You can't judge from that!"

"Mm-hmm…," Lambo replied without thought. "It's a good thing Vongola didn't make you my kissing teacher, huh? You suck at both…I'd never get anywh—"

Lambo blinked, cut off, when he was pushed back onto his bed, his arms pinned to his sides as a hot mouth covered his. The soft lips fluttered over his, a moist tongue swiping along his, here and there. After a few passes his bottom lip was nibbled on until it started to tingle a little before a tongue was wiggled past his lips' seam, pushing into his mouth. His gasp at the feel made the entrance easier and when it touched his own it caused a shiver to race down his spine. The others invading tongue pushed his to life as it brought along the taste of tobacco which he tried to shy away from. It wasn't completely unpleasant but he wasn't fond of it, either.

When the other's tongue wouldn't let his escape he tried to push it out of his mouth which started a battle between the two. But while it was another way to fight, it was quite…pleasurable. The longer their tongues dueled, the more Lambo noticed shots of his candy flavor mixing with Gokudera's flavor. It dulled the tanginess of the tobacco and made it more appealing. Without meaning to, he moaned his appreciation. This caused the other to smirk against his lips before he slowly withdrew, pulling Lambo's bottom lip through his teeth as he broke the kiss and moved back to his own bed.

Lambo just lay there, panting a little now that more oxygen was entering his lungs, as he fought to calm his heated cheeks. One thing only ran through his fuzzy mind. _Wow._ He had lied when he had said Gokudera was his first kiss…he and I-Pin had practiced kisses when they were a few years younger, wondering what the appeal was, but…she had never kissed him like _that_. Who knew Gokudera had it in him either?

He felt a small bite of jealousy at that thought. Who else _did_ know that? He was sure Gokudera had kissed lots of people, he was very good looking, but...who had he kissed the way he had just kissed him? Was he the only one? A part of him wanted it to be true…but only because it seemed to be the only really nice thing Gokudera had ever given him…even if he hadn't really meant to. Usually the only things he got from the older male were headaches and burns.

Gokudera frowned as he lit another cigarette trying to get rid of the tingling candy flavor the other had left. It wasn't an unpleasant taste…but it wasn't good for him either. It made him want more…and he couldn't indulge in that. For many reasons. He really would have to take the others candy away. Especially if it became a temptation. Honestly…something like that…coming from something like the stupid cow? It was depressing.

Lambo sat up slowly, avoiding the others gaze if it was on him. If it was to be the only nice thing Gokudera was to give him…he wanted more. Just to make the memory last…but how? He couldn't bait him into it every time. The other was bound to get pushed to the limit and just hurt him in some physical way. He thought hard on it. Ah!

"You…were right. You're…pretty good. I guess…you could make a good teacher in that department," Lambo said lightly, bowing his head so his hair hid his blush.

Gokudera arched a curious brow at the teen before smirking as he puffed his smoke. "Hmph. Damn straight."

"Teach me…?" Lambo asked shyly, using the full charm of his good looks to send the other an innocently pleading look.

Gokudera froze in surprise. _Huh?_ What…when…_how_ did the day come to _this_? He felt his eyebrows furrow as he took in the girly looking Thunder guardian. If the kid had one thing going for him…it was his good looks. And now he was trying to use them? On _him_? Many thoughts assaulted him…but the one that stood out the most?

_The taste._

Just teach…yeah? For informational purposes. Juudaime had said to get along…though this probably wasn't what he meant. But…it was…pretty harmless, right? No one else could know…it would raise too many stupid questions.

"Just teach?" he asked, hoping the kid wasn't going to expect too much from him.

"Mmn," Lambo nodded slowly, blushing more as he realized the ornery Gokudera was about to give in to him. _Seriously_?

"Just between us…?" He questioned a little more hesitantly than he would have liked. It felt wrong to ask this, but…

Lambo smiled lightly. _Yes, just between _us_._ was what he wanted to say, but the other might take it wrong and it wouldn't do any good. Of course…he didn't need others knowing he was letting Gokudera kiss him and such. They would no doubt take it the wrong way…make something more of it than it really was. "Okay…"

He didn't know what happened. Once Lambo had said that…his mind totally shut down and only thought of one thing. And he went with it…

"Come here…," Gokudera commanded softly as he put his burnt up cigarette safely to the side.

Lambo watched the other for a second before slowly complying, a little hesitant. What if it was a trick…? He moved to the other as he moved to the edge of the bed. When Lambo stood before him, he stared up at him with a curious frown.

After a moment of looking he tugged on Lambo's arm, pulling him down to straddle his legs so he came to rest on his lap. Bringing his hands up to cup the teen's pretty face he offered him a small smile. "First lesson…?"

He gently pulled Lambo's face to his, kissing each corner of his mouth softly before pecking him full on the lips. He ran his tongue along the length of the others lips before pressing his to them again. From there he nipped at the full bottom lip lightly before bringing this thumb over to pull it down when his teeth released, his other hand sliding to tangle in the soft wavy locks. Smiling to himself when he felt the others jaw relax, he moved his tongue to once again push it into the others mouth.

The taste was a wonderful greeting. And because the other had just been sucking on a candy recently, it was still pretty strong. So delicious. Lambo mewled his own form of approval as he brought his own smaller hands up to cling to Gokudera's biceps.

Lambo's tongue offered friendly resistance as Gokudera tried to take it over. Every now and then when he would momentarily withdraw from the other's mouth to nip at his bottom lip or press kisses to the corners of his mouth, Lambo's fingertips would flex on his arms, making him have to fight the budding urge to pull the other closer or push up against him.

When the younger male started fighting for dominance things started to feel heated and though part of him rebelled against, Gokudera pulled himself away and pushed the other to a stop when he tried to follow after him. They were panting softly as his pale green eyes stared into Lambo's glittering jewel green. Pushing Lambo off if his lap to sit next to him he took in a couple of deep breaths, trying to gather his wits.

"We should probably get something to eat and call it a night soon. We've got things to do tomorrow…," Gokudera said responsibly as he got to his feet, straightening his shirt. Turning to see the other frowning lightly he sighed before smirking at this new Lambo he could actually tolerate. "We can have another lesson before bed…if you'd like."

Lambo's eyes brightened at those words as a smile came across his lips. He pushed himself to his feet, straightening his clothes as well before walking with the other out to find a nice place to eat at. He was now a little happy that the assignment was to last a few days…they might be all he had to spend with his fellow guardian like this.

And now he couldn't wait until after dinner. He sighed when Gokudera lit a cigarette as they walked, but then smiled a little to himself as a popped a piece of candy into his mouth. Gokudera brought a rough taste to the kiss but thanks to him and his candy obsession it was tolerable when the flavors mixed. Perhaps unique only to them.

Yeah. Gokudera makes the kisses good, but his candy makes the kisses better.

-Candy Makes the Kisses Better End-

_**x x x**_

**Author's Notes:** Okay! So... just a simple little one-shot I wrote to play with this pairing a little... Sorry if it seems sloppy! I usually write everything out in a notebook before typing it up and posting it here... but for this, I just typed it up on the computer and checked it. Not much thought process. Ehehe. Well, maybe that's the wrong thing to say. Not much thought process in the sense of... I didn't ponder over what I wrote as I went. Okay, that sounds bad too. Forget it.

So... TYL! Gokudera and Lambo. I've actually thought about this pairing before... after watching the ep where Gokudera visits Lambo in the hospital and recaps all that has happened during the Ring Battles... it was sweet. And I thought the two were cute! :3

I don't think this pairing has much of a fan base... but that's okay. It's crack, but I like it. I'm not a fantard of it, but I really do think it's cute. Go TYL! Lambo and Gokudera! I really don't know how much older Gokudera is than Lambo... but I don't think it's more than 10 years, so it's not _all_ that bad of an age difference.

I _was_ going to write Lambo being older, like 18, but thought his innocence is better suited to a slightly younger age. 8D Thus I kept him at 15, going on 16.

I have written a sequel that you can find under the title of **Teacher's Pet**. :D


End file.
